eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Edd
Edward Duncan Ernest "Edd" Gould is the lead character, as well as the creator and animator, of Eddsworld. He has dark brown hair and wears a green hooded sweatshirt (although when indoors he wears a white t-shirt marked "Smeg Head") like the rest of the cast, although each member has a different color. He is the second most selfish character (first being Matt) as shown in Zombeh Nation when he saved Matt only for the Coke he had with him and also shown in Climate Change when he wouldn't even give Tom one electric fan. Edd tends to get in fights with every Eddsworld member, especially Matt. Edd has an addiction to Coca-Cola (not to be associated with Diet Coca-Cola or discount cola, both of which he hates). The video game for this is called " The not so Special Stage", which is a game about Edd on a Coca-Cola run. It is noted in WTFuture that he laughs after Matt said, "Who keeps buying this stuff?!" after watching a Coca-Cola commercial from a TV. He also gets angry if people drink his Coke as shown in Spares when all of his Coke was drank by his clones, causing him to massacre them. He is also addicted to bacon as shown in earlier episodes. Edd's bacon addiction is shown on the episode Breakfast, when Edd and Tord fight over that last piece of bacon. There is even a game for this, called Quest for Bacon. He seems to love making excruciatingly lame puns, as illustrated in the comics. Future Edd Future Edd first appeared in WTFuture, so he could destroy past Edd to commit paradoxical suicide. He wanted to destroy his past self because in the future cola was banned worldwide as a drug, and he wanted to spare himself from his grim fate. With his laser gun, he tries to shoot Edd four times, all in which hits someone else. He then goes to a diner where Edd is and kills Hellucard. He gets reinforcements of past versions of himself (excluding Edd), including Sir Edd, Eddius, Eddins, and Edg. When that fails, Future Tom and Matt show up and try to stop him. He and Edd fight for a extra time machine, only for it to fall into the hands of Matt (who had less than ideal things in his mind to do with it). Unlike his past self, he was corrupted by anger while Edd was corrupted by selfishness. It is unknown if Future Edd died or if he just left them alone in the end. Zombeh Edd When Zombeh Attack 3 ended it was shown that Tom and Edd were bitten though the flash never really showed that he turned into one he probaly did. Gallery Early Edd.PNG|Edd as he appeared in one of his earliest flashes, Edd Again. MoarEarlyEdd.PNG|Edd as he appeared in Eddsworld Christmas Special 2004 LuckyCan.PNG|Edd's Lucky Can. RunningEdd.PNG|Edd running. ConstructionU.PNG|Edd in a construction uniform. Smilez.PNG|Smiling Edd RedCar.PNG|Edd driving a little red car. Uniform.PNG|Edd in an Army Uniform. FutureEdd.PNG|Future Edd EddW.PNG|Edd holding a can of coke Flying.gif|An example of some of Edd's Unrealted flashes and drawings. Eddinreallife.jpg|Edd, as he'd look like in real life. Tomeebearinreallife.jpg|Real life Edd with the Tomee Bear Edd vs Edd.PNG|A comparison of Cartoon and Real Life Edd. smeg_head.png|Edd wearing his smeg head T-shirt. 2.jpg|Edd noticing Zanta with Tord's Hoodie Filmography (and stuff) 2003: Edd- Edd, Creator 2004: Edd Again - Edd, Creator 2004: Punch'd - Edd, Creator, Writer, Director 2004: When the Best of the Worst Collide - Edd, Co-Creator, Writer, Co-Director 2004: Eddworld Christmas Special 2004 - Edd, Creator, Writer, Co-Director 2005: Dudette Next Door - Edd, Writer , Co-Creator 2005: Eddsworld Zombeh Trilogy - Edd, Writer, Director, Creator, Co-Producer 2005: The Eddsworld Documentary - Edd 2005: Edd vs.Random: Pie - Edd 2005: Eddsworld Christmas '05 - Edd 2005: Snobody- Edd, Writer, Director, Creator Category:Eddsworld Characters Category:Bendee Stick Characters Category:Characters based on real people